Reunion at the Save-A-Bunch
by Shiva-J
Summary: Adrian and Courtney Lane have managed to survive the Zombie apocalypse, and Adrian is craving an old fashioned Twinkie. So they enter an abandoned grocery store and find more than just leftover junk food. Fusion fic of Daria and Zombieland!


**Reunion at the Save-A-Bunch**

"So why are we going into the grocery store again? All the food is probably rotten by now."

Adrian Lane sighed at his sister, "Because there's one food that is still fresh and I'm craving it like a mofo."

Courtney shook her blond mane while playing with her sawed off shotgun, "And what is that?"

"Twinkies." Adrian said while slipping on a pair of wrap around shades, because he thought it made him look badass.

Courtney Lane shrugged, "Fuck it, at least I know there are zombies to kill in here."

Adrian smirked as she pumped her gun and said, "That's my girl."

He then pulled out two machetes and took the lead into the 'Save-A-Bunch' grocery.

Thankfully there was still daylight outside and all of the windows had been busted open, most likely during the early days of the Zombie apocalypse, and sure enough there was the lingering stink of spoiled food.

Even before they reached the ruined registers there was an all too familiar groan.

"BRING IT!" Adrian yelled, drawing attention on purpose.

As soon as the first zombie emerged at running speed, Courtney dispatched it with a blast from her shotgun.

Another one came at them in the produce aisle a minute later, Adrian chucked one machete at it as a distraction and rushed it, while the Zombie was sorting itself out he cut off it's head with the other blade.

He pulled out the blade buried in the dead Zombie's chest and put both back in their sheaths, then pulled out two guns.

He had a feeling he'd need them in a minute.

He was right.

* * *

"So that should be the last of them." Adrian said with a sigh at the pile of rotting corpses.

Zombie really did have a way of piling up.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, "I found the snack aisle."

Adrian wasted no time in finding his sister, and sure enough in Aisle 14 his baby sis was standing in what looked like heaven.

Then he found that all the Twinkies were gone.

"DAMMIT!" Adrian yelled and began punching unoffending boxes and bags of still semi-edible snack food.

Courtney just let him vent, then she heard an unfamiliar sound and grabbed her brother by the shoulder and shook him.

Adrian figured out that something was up and heard two female voices outside, and they were getting closer.

"Kill, scam, or help?" Courtney asked him.

"Scam." Adrian said with a shrug.

Courtney smirked and pulled a bottle of fake blood out of her bag, "Fake zombie wound trick it is then."

* * *

"So Daria," Jane Lane said as they walked into the store, "Think I can make the zombie kill of the week in here?"

Daria shrugged, "I think the only way you can top killing a zombie with a baby grand piano is with a flame thrower, I just want food."

Then footfalls emerged from nearby and both girls cocked their semi-automatics, waiting for the attack.

"I need your help." A boy's voice echoed across the abandoned grocery store.

Jane froze at how familiar that voice sounded.

Then a kid with long black raven hair sprung from behind a cardboard cut out and stopped in his tracks.

Daria looked at the way he was staring at Jane, and how she was staring at him.

"Adrian?"

"Jane?!"

"You two know each other don't you?" Daria asked.

Jane smirked, "He's a Wandering Lane. And apparently tougher than his mother."

Adrian snickered, "Yeah, she got ripped apart in Chattanooga."

Jane and Daria winced, "Ouch!"

Adrian shrugged, "Bitch had it coming. So you want to see Courtney? I'll have to tell her that the scam is off."

While Jane expressed her surprise at Courtney Lane's survival, Daria yelled "Scam?!"

Adrian didn't look back as he lead them through the store, "Oh me and Court don't trust most people, so we tend to rip'em off before they do the same to us. But you and Trent were always cool, so we'll cut you, and your friend some slack."

Daria's face fell at the mention of Trent and Jane had to fight back a sniffle.

If it hadn't been for Monique and her big mouth, but at this point the whole thing was moot.

Adrian kicked open a door that lead to a storeroom where Courtney had taken refuge, she was sitting on a table and crying with a bite wound on her arm.

"Can it." Adrian commanded, "Change of plans."

The waterworks stopped and Courtney began to wipe off her arm, revealed unmarked skin.

She looked at the girls with Adrian and did a double take.

"Janie!" She yelled happily, "You're alive!"

"That I am," Jane said with a smile, "And so is my friend Daria here."

Jane pounded on Daria's back, making her bespeckled friend wince and mutter complaints under her breath.

"This is great!" Adrian commented while taking a seat next to his sister, "I didn't think anyone we knew was still breathing, and it's someone that we like to boot! How can this get any better?"

Courtney laughed and pointed at a nearby shelf, "I found the Twinkies."

In that moment Adrian Lane was at peace, even if the rest of the world had gone to shit and would probably stay that way for a long time.


End file.
